The Night Will Go As Follows
by EternalConfusion
Summary: One shot following on from the season premiere. Booth decides he doesn't need to be told what he feels.


The Night Will Go as Follows – BB

Disclaimer: Evidently, Bones is not mine. If it was, they'd be together already. But they're not, and it's not. But, it is my birthday today…

Anyway, this is my oneshot based on the season premiere – I did write it then, I just didn't get round to posting it…

* * *

He's spent far too long internalizing, thinking about all of his feelings. Especially for her. He's sure he must have felt this way before the brain surgery, and that…that…'dream', wow. It was so real, so real, it just felt so damn real. And God, weren't they both so happy. Especially right before he woke up, when she told him… And they'd been thinking, dreaming the exact same thing. It was definitely a huge coinkydink. No doubt about it. And these past six weeks? They'd not been easy. There was the recovering, sure, and the sorting out of his muddled memories, thoughts and feelings. But through it all, she'd been his constant, the one thing he kept thinking about. And damn, he missed her. Definitely. And not just her incessant, scientific babble, but her. Just her being there, by his side; she was calming, and she was…she was Bones, and so much more.

No, it was definitely not a fleeting feeling. That much he knew. Which is why he ended up standing outside her door, and some sort of ungodly hour, just like he often did. Except this time, he has no peace offering, no Thai, no beer, no small, seemingly insignificant, but more significant than anyone could explain, trinket. Just him. That's all he had to offer tonight. And promises of forever, but she never thought much of promises, or forever.

"Bones," He said softly, somberly as she opened the door to him.

"Booth." She smiles, stepping back to let him in, not questioning why he was there.

"I need to talk to you…" He began.

"What about?"

"You."

"But you already…" She began, confused.

"Not just about you, about me…about us. What I said earlier…I didn't mean it." He fumbled with his words, but determined to tell her the truth, the real reason he'd been trying to talk to her since her return from Guatemala.

"You…what?" She frowned, looking disappointed. "You shouldn't say what you don't mean, Booth." She began bluntly.

"Oh…damn…that's…I did mean it…but not in the way I said I did." He told her, his dark eyes getting lost her confused blue orbs.

"What?"

"I…" He begins, deciding that this is it, he should just let go of his fear, stop messing about, and tell her. He's already let too much wasted time pass them by, spent too long experimenting with his fear, now was the time to just let go. "I love you." He speaks softly, and so quietly that she only just hears him. She nods, and then he continues. "And not in an atta girl kind of way. Not in a friends kind of way either. In a kind of…have to be with you all the time, always kind of way. In a kind of can't eat, can't sleep, can't breathe; I'd do anything for you way. That way." He tries to explain.

"But there's…" She begins, and then stops, watching him.

"Bones…Temperance," He uses her first name, letting her know he's serious. "You know that's not true." She purses her lips, and looks down. "Turn this off," he says as he gently strokes her temple with his right hand, and then moves his hand to lightly brush against her chest, "turn this on. Don't think, just feel." He tells her the intensity of the moment, charging the air around them. "You can do it, I know you can."

"Booth," She says gazing back up at him, blue eyes meet brown.

"That dream…the book…"

"It's not just that Bones, I promised. Although…that was good, no, great."

"I…"

"Tell me…what do you feel when I'm around?" He asks her, going about it the more methodical way.

"I feel safe, protected…like you're not going to leave, not like everyone else." She says slowly, not even telling him the half of it.

"That's because you are, and I'm not." He tells her. "And Bones, if you let me, I'll stay right here with you, for as long as you'll have me."

"That…" she inhales, "might be a very long time."

"Yeah?" He asks and gives her that smirk of his that makes her heart speed up.

"Yeah."

"Good," he says as he tucks her hair behind her ears, and grasps her cheeks in his hands, raising her face towards his a little, before pressing his lips to her. The kiss was quick, fleeting almost, he's tentative, and waits for her to react. She brings her good arm up to his neck, and pulls him back towards her. This kiss is longer as they explore each other, and he realizes it's so much better than he ever could have dreamt.

"I love you." He tells her again, voice still soft, but firmer and louder than before.

"I want to…I think," she begins before he cuts her off, running his hands through her hair.

"It's okay Bones, I know."

"It won't be like it was." She tells him, and he nods, smiling.

"I know. It could be better." His eyes shine as he lowers his lips to hers once again.

* * *

A/N: I'm not too sure what I think of this, but be sure to review and let me know :)

* * *


End file.
